When displaying virtual elements that represent physical objects in a virtual environment, it is often difficult to model real-world interactions. As an example, a user, when interacting with a virtual element corresponding to a physical object, may wish to stretch, deform, or otherwise modify the virtual element. Inaccurately depicting the interaction on a virtual element that represents the physical object may detract from the usability of the system and from the user's experiences.